


Your Majesty

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [9]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: King!Whizzer, M/M, Royal adviser!Marvin, Royalty AU, Smut, i might continue it, it doesn’t go too far tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 23:59:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: Prompt #15 (Whizzer is a powerful position (military commander or royal/Nobel. Say what his position would be if you want me to write this one) and Marvin is his subordinate. People would assume that Marvin would be submissive considering his lower position. Now imagine Marvin teasing Whizzer with his title as he dominates him in the bedroom)As suggested by passiondiesandsodoeswhizzerAlso, I’m not okay with that url. It hurts me.





	Your Majesty

Whizzer tapped impatiently on his vanity, checking the clock in the corner every few minutes. Until he finally heard the awaited knock on the door. “Feinman.” He said, starting the exchange of formalities.

 

“Sir.” Marvin bowed his head slightly, smirking as he did so. 

 

Once Marvin was inside and the door was shut, they dropped the act. “You said you’d be here 15 minutes ago.” Whizzer snapped. Marvin chuckled softly.

 

“So impatient.” He tisked and took a step towards Whizzer. “I thought a king would have more discipline than that.” He tugged Whizzer against him by his belt and placed a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him close enough that Whizzer could feel Marvin’s breath on his lips. “I’m a little disappointed.” Whizzer was about to respond but Marvin closed the gap between, serving effective at shutting him up. Whizzer quickly melted into the kiss and let his hands wander, exploring Marvin’s ass and thighs, feeling Marvin let out a satisfied hum against his lips.

 

Whizzer was suddenly pushed up against the wall, catching him off guard. Marvin began fiddling with the delicate buttons on Whizzer’s shirt. Whizzer had already discarded the stiff uniform he usually wore before Marvin got there, now just wearing a white button up and black dress pants. Whizzer pushes him away softly and Marvin wined quietly. “Now who’s impatient?” The smug smile was wiped off his face when Marvin kisses down his jaw, unbuttoning the last few buttons of Whizzer’s shirt. His hands roamed his chest and he heard little noises from Whizzer, who moaned with a small smile on his lips.

 

Marvin’s lips made their way down Whizzer’s neck. “There can't be any marks.” He reminded Marvin.

 

“Of course.” He said with feigned concern. “We don’t want the whole kingdom to know what you’ve been doing,” He leaned in to whisper into Whizzer’s ear. “What I’ve done to you.” His words sent a chill down Whizzer’s spine. “Isn’t That right Whizzer?” He punctuated the sentence by ing harshly at Whizzer’s ear. He looked sharply into Whizzer eyes, whose pupils were blown wide. “Bed. Now.” He commanded and Whizzer quickly obeyed.

 

Marvin removed Whizzer of his then shirt and pinned him against the bed, holding his wrists firmly against the mattress. Finally able to nip at the skin below Whizzer’s collar, adding to the bruises that already peppered his chest. Whizzer’s breath hitched and he released a particularly harsh bite on his clavicle.

 

Marvin relished each small sound and took him in for another bruising kiss. He released Whizzer’s hands and started fidgeting with his belt, making sure to go as slowly as he possibly could, watching the man writhe beneath him. “Fuck, Marvin, just get on with it.” He said breathlessly.

 

Marvin grinned maliciously. “Yes, your majesty,”

 

“Shut up.” Whizzer hissed.

 

“I don’t think you’re in the position to be giving orders.” He confirmed his statement with a sharp tug of Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer’s eyes filtered shut a he moaned at the feeling. He recoiled at his own response, only giving Marvin more power. “A young king should listen to his advisor.” He spoke with a growl, only furthering Whizzer’s submissive state. He attempted to regain his cocky demeanor.

 

“God, you’re a pain in the ass.”


End file.
